


uncle whirl

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other, two brothers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Rolling his optics, Rodimus nestled himself closer to Whirls frame, casting a final glance at the still sleeping Hot Rod, and ex-vented tiredly as he comm-ed Magnus not to worry and that Hot Rod had been found and was (arguably) probably the safest bitty this side of the galaxy





	uncle whirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts).



> [based on this text post](http://alyonian.tumblr.com/post/178809807589/two-brothers-au-where-hot-rod-emulates-rodimus)

Whirl narrowed his optic as he stared down at Hot Rod. Innocent, young, little Hot Rod. The bitty chirped as he continued to hold up what looked like a star sticker, babbling away in binary as his spoiler flicked.

“I aint got not one clue what your sayin, babbles” Whirl hummed, crouching down as much as his peds would allow as Hot Rod smiled at this development, holding the sticker up as high as his arms would allow him to reach, just babbling away

Whirl clacked his claws together, forming a make-shift seat for the bitty to climb into as he lifted him up, sensors more than alert for a raging Rodimus, should one appear

Hot Rod cooed as he (not so delicately) slapped the sticker onto the glass of Whirls cock-pit, papping at his cheeks with a purr as Whirl moved his helm to stare down at the sticker

’ _Love!_ ’ it read

Whirl felt his vocalizer glitching as he opened the glass of his cock-pit before depositing a still purring Hot Rod onto seats that were just barely large enough for a sparkling (Whirl set a reminder for himself to start sub-spacing things to make a nest when tiny prime started visiting him more)

Once he assured himself that Hot Rod was very much secure and seemed quite content papping his own stomache armor, Whirl closed the cock-pits glass before continuing on his way through the Lost Light halls, unusually quiet as he felt the sparkling snuggling up to recharge

’ _Found the bitty_ ’ was the only message Whirl managed to get through to Rodimus before he plopped down into his own nest of blankets, cock-pit opening as he carefully stuffed a blanket inside to cover little Hot Rod

“Your brothers gonna absolutely throttle me,  _yes he will_ ” Whirl cooed, antenna wiggling as Hot Rod tiredly beeped, tiny servo reaching out to grab hold of anything, and Whirl decided deep in his processor to lift a claw for the bitty to grab, and Hot Rod held his claw like it was a sparkling-toy

 

The room was quiet as Whirl sat in silence with the sleeping bitty, optic shifting into stand-by as he pinged his door to lock knowing very well Rodimus had the over-ride codes

The silence, however, was broken by a slightly seething Rodimus as he stalked into the hab-suite, very much ready to murder Whirl if he so much had lifted a claw to hurt-

Hot Rod

The very same Hot Rod swaddled in blankets, holding Whirls claw as he slept away, perfectly safe and guarded in Whirls cock-pit

Giving a tired ex-vent, Rodimus plopped down into the nest beside Whirl, making just enough noise to let the wrecker know he was there (though he suspected Whirl knew when he entered the door if his flicking flight-panels were anything to go by)

“I’d give him to ya, but hes got a death-grip on my claw” Whirl grumbled, antenna flicking as his optic shifted to Rodimus (the prime even noted it was dim, dim enough to not bother the sleeping Hot Rod)

“Yeah, he does that… hope you don’t mind us hi-jacking your nest til he wakes up”

“Naw, this lil beepers always welcome, his brother though, I might need some convincing” Whirl playfully teased, laughing quietly when Rodimus gave him a pout

Rolling his optics, Rodimus nestled himself closer to Whirls frame, casting a final glance at the still sleeping Hot Rod, and ex-vented tiredly as he comm-ed Magnus not to worry and that Hot Rod had been found and was (arguably) probably the safest bitty this side of the galaxy


End file.
